Please Be Mine Jisoo
by Sour N Bitter
Summary: Kalau aku punya harapan maka harapanku hanya satu. Aku hanya ingin Jisoo mau menjadi milikku. Untuk selamanya. Hanya itu sudah sangat cukup untukku. Cheolsoo! Seungcheol x Jisoo S. Coups x Joshua
**PLEASE BE MINE JISOO**

Cast : Choi Seungcheol, Hong Jisoo, Lee Seokmin, and other

Romance, School Life, NC 21

Summary : Kalau aku punya harapan maka harapanku hanya satu. Aku hanya ingin Jisoo mau menjadi milikku. Untuk selamanya. Hanya itu sudah sangat cukup untukku.

ⓒSour & Bitter 2016 present

Seungcheol itu termasuk siswa yang mencolok di sekolahnya. Tampan? Iya. Pintar? Tidak salah. Kaya? Yah, pada intinya seorang Choi Seungcheol punya segalanya. Sudah tampan, tinggi, pintar, kaya, baik, dan sifat malaikat lainnya sudah melekat padanya sejak lahir. Hanya saja ada satu yang tidak dimiliki oleh seorang Choi Seungcheol. Ia tidak bisa memiliki seseorang yang sekarang tengah asyik dengan buku ditangannya saat berjalan dan entah merapalkan apa.

"Hoi, Choi Seungcheol!"

Acara _mari-menatap-pujaan-hatiku_ yang dilakukan Seungcheol terpaksa terhenti karena segerombolan pemuda datang mengahampirinya. Teman-temannya. Seungcheol mendengus kesal dan menatap kawanannya. Ada si cantik-tampan Yoon Jeonghan, si China Wen Junhui, Raja Emo Jeon Wonwoo, Lee Jihoon si malaikat setan, dan adik kelas mereka, Hansol Vernon Chwe.

"Ada apa?" tanya Seungcheol malas.

"Kami menyapamu. Tentu saja." jawab Hansol yang disambut _high five_ oleh keempat kakak kelasnya itu.

Seungcheol berdecak. Lalu mulai memfokuskan pandangannya kembali pada sosok yang sekarang sedang duduk di bangkunya dengan tenang sambil mendengarkan lagu dari _headset_ putihnya.

Ya ampun.. Dia manis sekali.

Itu yang terlintas di kepala seorang Choi Seungcheol. Sekarang ia sedang tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Tampak seperti orang gila dimata kelima kawannya. Jeonghan melambai-lambaikan telapak tangannya di depan wajah Seungcheol. Tapi sepertinya pemuda itu tidak terganggu sama sekali.

" _Geez!_ Demi Tuhan, Choi Seungcheol! Kau sedang memperhatikan siapa?!" bentak Jeonghan tepat di samping telinga Seungcheol.

"Astaga, Jeonghan. Telingaku bisa tuli mendadak!" balas Seungcheol tak kalah keras.

Membuat semua penduduk kelas memandang keenam pemuda _flower boy_ yang sedang duduk melingkar itu. Sampai Junhui harus membekap mulut ember bocor Jeonghan sedangkan Wonwoo membekap mulut Seungcheol. Rasa-rasanya teman sekelas Seungcheol perlu ke dokter THT besok setelah mendengar teriakan Jeonghan dan Seungcheol yang luar biasa menggelegar.

Dengan kejamnya Jeonghan melepas mulutnya yang dibekap dan memandang ke arah Seungcheol dengan tatapan penuh selidik. Seungcheol sendiri hanya memutar bola matanya malas dan pura-pura menyibukkan diri dengan memasang _headphone_ nya dan menyalakan musik keras-keras. Bagi Seungcheol lebih baik mendengarkan musik dari _playlist_ favoritnya daripada mendengarkan suara Jeonghan yang merusak gendang telinganya karena terlalu keras.

"Kalian ini seperti anjing dan kucing saja setiap bertemu. Tidak lelah bertengkar terus?" tanya Jihoon dengan wajah jengah.

"Aku yang menonton kalian saja bosan apalagi kalau aku yang bertengkar." sahut Wonwoo.

"Mana betah kau bertengkar dengan Mingyu? " tanya Jihoon sakartik.

"Itu kan sudah beda. Lagipula Mingyu tidak pernah membuatku ingin bertengkar dengannya."

"Lalu siapa dulu yang tidak pernah bisa akur dengan adik kelas vampir kita itu?" goda Seungcheol sambil menyeringai.

"Ya! Itu sudah dulu sekali! Jangan diungkit-ungkit lagi!"

Sementara teman-temannya sibuk menertawakan Wonwoo, Seungcheol kembali asyik memandangi wajah pujaannya.

".. Dan kelompok terakhir beranggotakan Choi Seungcheol dan Hong Jisoo."

Seungcheol yang awalnya malas-malasan seketika menegakkan tubuhnya.

 _Apa?! Apa?! Aku barusan tidak salah dengar 'kan?_

Tiba-tiba sebuah gumpalan kertas jatuh mengenai kepalanya. Dengan antusias Seungcheol membuka gumpalan itu.

 _'Hai, Seungcheol. Kapan kita bisa mengerjakan tugas ini? Hubungi aku di nomor ini saja ya.. 0631xxxxx itu juga nomor Lineku by the way.. - Hong Jisoo'_

Dengan hati berbunga-bunga Seungcheol menoleh ke belakang. Dan _\- hell! -_ pemuda itu tengah mengulas senyum malaikat yang selalu sukses membuat Seungcheol meleleh. Seungcheol balas melambaikan tangan pada Jisoo yang kembali berkutat dengan buku tulisnya.

Saat pemuda Choi itu kembali menatap ke depan sebuah notifikasi di ponselnya datang. Berdenting saat suasana kelas mulai sepi karena bel istirahat baru saja berbunyi. Dari Jihoon yang duduk di samping Jisoo.

 _Kau sedang berbahagia, ya._

 _12.34 A. M_

Yo! Kau dengar kan tadi? Aku sekelompok dengan Hong Jisoo cutie cat!

12.34 A. M (Read)

 _Berlebihan! Atau kau tukar kelompok saja denganku. Kurasa kau dan si gila Soonyoung lebih serasi daripada dengan mate sebelahku ini._

 _12.34 A. M_

Tukar? Haha.. Sorry saja, ya, Lee Jihoon! Hong Jisoo untukku! Kau lebih pantas dengan si Kwon itu.

12.35 A. M (Read)

Saat sedang sibuk berhaha-hihi Seungcheol teringat pada nomer telepon yang baru saja diberikan Jisoo. Ia segera menyalin nomor Jisoo di smartphone miliknya dan mengantongi kertas itu ke dalam saku celananya.

 _Choi S. Coups menambahkan anda sebagai teman dengan no. telepon_

Jisoo menekan tombol '+' yang berarti ' _Add_ ''. Lalu mengantongi ponsel pintarnya di saku blazernya. Tapi belum lama ponselnya bergetar. Pemuda Los Angeles itu mengusap layar. Satu notifikasi pesan dari aplikasi perpesanan yang banyak digandrungi masyarakat.

 _Hai, Jisoo. Aku Seungcheol._

 _12.37 A. M_

Oh, hai. Aku sudah tahu kalau kau Seungcheol, Coups~ (smile)

12.37 A. M (Read)

 _Aa~ begitu rupanya. Kukira kau tidak tahu. (wink)_

 _12.37 A. M_

Haha (big laugh)

12.38 A. M (Read)

Kau pikir aku tidak tahu siapa saja teman sekelasku? (smile)

12.38 A. M (Read)

 _Yo. Kau tidak ingin pergi ke kantin? Makan bersama sebagai rekan kerja?_

 _12.38 A. M_

Hmm.. Aku sedang malas (smile)

12.38 A. M (Read)

 _(sad)_

 _12.39 A. M_

 _Ayolah~ please, Hong Jisoo~ Joshua Hong~ (cry cat)_

 _12.39 A. M_

Baiklah baiklah..

12.39 A. M (Read)

 _Thank you my cutie cat boy~ (kiss)_

 _12.40 A. M_

Thank you my cutie cat boy~ (kiss)

12.40 A. M (Read)

Seungcheol menoleh ke arah Jisoo yang menatapnya sekilas. Ia bisa melihat kalau di pipi Jisoo muncul rona merah yang terlihat sangat cantik di mata Seungcheol. Sambil mengantongi ponselnya Seungcheol berjalan mendekati Jisoo yang pura-pura menyibukkan dirinya dengan memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas.

"Jisoo-ya.." panggil Seungcheol yang sudah seenak jidatnya duduk di samping Jisoo.

"A-ada apa?"

Pemuda berambut hitam itu menampakkan senyum miring yang membuat Jisoo makin salah tingkah. Satu tangan Seungcheol merangkul pundak sempit milik Jisoo. Seungcheol sendiri tidak menyangka kalau Jisoo benar-benar kecil. Dia pikir Jeonghan lebih kecil daripada Jisoo tapi nyatanya pemuda pindahan itu ternyata lebih kecil daripada Jeonghan. Jeonghan juga lebih tegap daripada Jisoo.

Urgh.. Jisoo benar-benar tipenya. Apalagi tubuh kecil Jisoo sangat pas di rangkulannya. Benar-benar seperti potongan puzzle terakhir yang melengkapi hidup seorang Choi Seungcheol.

"B-bukannya kau akan ke kantin, Seungcheol-ssi?" tanya Jisoo.

"Oh. Aku tidak akan ke kantin kalau kau tidak ikut ke kantin bersamaku." jawab Seungcheol santai.

Jisoo terlihat menimbang-nimbang sebelum akhirnya mengangguk. Menyetujui ajakan Seungcheol untuk ke kantin. Dengan wajah berbinar-binar bahagia Seungcheol merangkul pujaan hatinya ke kantin. Bahkan senyum tiga jari milik Seungcheol terlihat dua kali lebih tampan saat sedang berbinar-binar. Dan Jisoo hanya bisa menunduk dalam saat semua siswa di sepanjang koridor saling berbisik dan berkomentar betapa serasinya Jisoo jika di sandingkan dengan Seungcheol.

"Buka mulutmu, Hong Jisoo.." perintah Seungcheol sambil menyodorkan udang goreng ke depan mulut Jisoo.

"T-tidak.."

"Ayolah, Hong Jisoo. Ini enak sekali, lho. Aaa~"

Dengan gugup Jisoo membuka mulutnya dan Seungcheol menyuapkan udang goreng itu kepada Jisoo. Tanpa sadar Seungcheol malah menyubit pipi Jisoo yang terlihat chubby di mata Seungcheol.

"Hei, Joshua Hong. Kenapa kau manis sekali? Aku jadi gemas kalau melihatmu sedekat ini."

"N-ne? A-aku biasa saja, Choi Seungcheol. Dan pada kenyataannya aku ini laki-laki. Sudah pasti aku ini tampan bukannya manis."

"Tapi menurutku kau ini manis sekali Hong Jisoo, Joshua Hong. Oh, ya. Panggil aku Seungcheol saja. Tidak perlu terlalu formal. Lagipula umur kita sama dan kita juga sekelas. Agar kita terkesan akrab satu sama lain, Jisooie~"

Bel pulang sudah sekolah berbunyi. Menandakan bahwa sudah waktunya untuk pulang. Seungcheol segera menghampiri Jisoo yang masih berkutat dengan buku dan bolpennya. Menyalin apa yang baru saja dituliskan oleh Seo Seongsaem. Ia mengambil tempat di depan Jisoo yang masih menunduk untuk menulis. Saat pemuda brunette itu mengangkat wajahnya yang ada dihadapannya bukanlah tulisan rapi milik Seo Seongsaem, melainkan wajah Seungcheol yang terlampau dekat dengan wajahnya.

"A-ada apa, Seungcheol?" tanya Jisoo tergagap, terkejut dengan keberadaan Seungcheol.

"Menunggumu selesai menyalin catatan itu." Seungcheol menopang dagunya.

"Untuk apa kau menungguku?"

"Agar kita bisa pulang bersama mungkin. Kau tidak keberatan kan untuk pulang bersama denganku?"

Jisoo diam. Lalu mulai melanjutkan catatannya yang belum selesai dicatat. Seungcheol juga ikut diam dan memandangi - tidak, Seungcheol mengagumi - wajah manis Jisoo. Lagipula ia tidak sedang buru-buru. Selain itu Seungcheol tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk bisa dekat dengan pujaan hatinya. Sekali maju ia tidak akan mundur. Begitu prinsip Seungcheol.

"Joshuaie, kau sudah selesai?"

Seungcheol dan Jisoo mengangkat wajah bersamaan. Mereka melihat seorang pemuda seangkatan mereka - dan berbeda kelas - sudah ada di ambang pintu dengan senyum lebar dan melambai ke arah Jisoo yang dibalas oleh pemuda LA itu.

"Sebentar lagi aku selesai, Dokyeommie. Tunggu saja di tempat biasanya. Aku akan segera menyusulmu." balas Jisoo.

"Baiklah. Jangan lama-lama,Joshuaie _._ Aku tidak mau eomonim marah padaku kalau kau pulang terlambat karena kau lambat sehingga kita terlambat lagi." Dokyeom mengerling jenaka sambil melambaikan tangannya sekali lagi. Lalu menghilang dari pandangan Jisoo dan Seungcheol.

Jisoo terkekeh pelan. Sungguh membuat Seungcheol yang tadinya patah hati melupakan patah hatinya saat mendengar kekehan Jisoo yang terdengar renyah di telinganya. Jisoo mulai merapikan bangkunya. Memasukkan semua buku dan alat tulisnya yang ada di atas meja ke dalam tas punggungnya.

"Dia siapa, Jisoo?" tanya Seungcheol ingin tahu. Selama ini Seungcheol tidak pernah melihat wajah yang tadi berada di ambang pintu.

"Dia Seokmin. Lee Seokmin tapi aku memanggilnya Dokyeom. Dan dia orang pilihan orang tuaku."

Sungguh. Sekarang Seungcheol benar-benar hancur. Jisoo-nya sudah dimiliki oleh orang mungkin lagi bagi Seungcheol untuk memiliki Jisoo-nya. Jisoo manisnya. Cutie cat boynya.

"Aku pulang dulu, Seungcheol. Nanti aku akan mengabarimu kapan kita bisa mengerjakan tugas keseniannya. Sampai jum-"

Seungcheol menundukkan kepalanya yang tiba-tiba terkulai lemas.

"Jangan pergi, Jisoo.."

"-pa."

"Tetap di sini sebentar saja.."

Pemuda bermata kucing itu tidak beranjak. Menuruti apa yang Seungcheol minta. Menunggu pemuda dengan telinga ber- _pearcing_ itu buka mulut.

"Ada apa?"

Tiba-tiba Seungcheol berdiri dan mendekati Jisoo. Entah mengapa Jisoo malah melangkah mundur. Satu langkah Seungcheol melangkah maju maka satu langkah pula Jisoo melangkah mundur. Terus seperti itu sampai akhirnya punggung Jisoo menabrak jendela yang menghadap langsung ke arah lapangan. Seungcheol memerangkap Jisoo dengan tubuh dan kedua lengannya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan, Seung-"

Belum selesai Jisoo mengakhiri ucapannya, Seungcheol membungkam bibir pemuda itu dengan bibirnya. Membuat Jisoo mendadak _blank_. Bahkan saat Seungcheol memagut dan menghisap bibirnya dengan brutal. Lengan pemuda super _perfect_ itu sudah melingkar sempurna di pinggang langsing Jisoo. Lidah Seungcheol terjulur dan membuka belah bibir tipis milik Jisoo lalu melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam gua hangat milik Jisoo.

"Mmh.."

Sebuah seringaian muncul disudut bibir Seungcheol saat mendengar suara lenguhan Jisoo. Libidonya tiba-tiba saja meningkat. Seungcheol melepas ciumannya dan menarik Jisoo keluar dari kelas. Ia harus menyelesaikan semuanya. Lenguhan Jisoo benar-benar ampuh membuat miliknya tegang.

Walaupun gelap Seungcheol bisa melihat kalau wajah Jisoo benar-benar memerah sekarang. Dan lagi-lagi membuat Seungcheol semakin terangsang. Pemandangan Jisoo yang tidak berdaya dengan kedua tangan diikat kuat dengan dasinya dan tubuh telanjang Jisoo di atas matras benar-benar membuat Seungcheol tidak tahan. Sebenarnya mereka sudah sama-sama telanjang dan juga sama-sama terangsang.

"Maafkan aku, Jisoo.. Aku akan melakukannya dengan pelan."

Jisoo? Ia hanya mengangguk pasrah saat Seungcheol membuka kedua pahanya lebar-lebar hingga menampakkan lubang belakangnya yang berkedut-kedut. Pemuda itu memejamkan matanya saat Seungcheol meniup dan memainkan lubangnya.

"Uuuh.. Seunghcholh~.."

Pemuda Choi itu menggesekkan kejantanan tegangnya di lubang anus Jisoo. Membuat empunya menggeliat. Seungcheol melepas ikatan dasinya dari tangan Jisoo. Membiarkan pemuda yang ada di bawahnya melampiaskan rasa sakitnya padanya nanti.

"Kurasa kau membutuhkan penetrasi." ucap Seungcheol seraya mengeluarkan jarinya yang sudah berlumur air liurnya. "Tahan sebentar. Awalnya memang sakit tapi setelahnya kau akan menikmatinya."

Melihat Jisoo mengangguk, Seungcheol memberanikan diri untuk melesakkan jari telunjuknya ke dalam hole Jisoo.

"A-akh.. Pelan-pelan.." erang Jisoo saat merasakan sesuatu memasuki dirinya.

Seungcheol mendiamkan jarinya. Menunggu sampai Jisoo terbiasa. Setelah mendapat kode dari pemuda di bawahnya, Seungcheol mulai menusukkan jarinya. Mengeluar masukkannya dengan cepat kemudian menambahkan satu jarinya lagi dan melakukan gerakan menggunting. Mencoba melebarkan hole ketat milik Jisoo untuk mempersiapkan jalan untuk kejantanannya yang sudah tegang sempurna. Di rasa cukup, Seungcheol mengeluarkan jarinya dan memposisikan kembali kejantanannya di depan hole Jisoo.

"Lakukan apapun untuk melampiaskan rasa sakitmu, oke?" kata Seungcheol sambil mengecup kening Jisoo dan mulai memasukkan ujung kejantanannya dengan perlahan.

"A-aaargh.." pekik Jisoo. Ia reflek memeluk leher Seungcheol erat.

Lubangnya serasa dibelah paksa dengan benda tumpul milik Seungcheol yang tidak bisa dikatakan kecil. Namun, pemuda tampan di atasnya berhenti sejenak. Membiarkan dirinya untuk terbiasa.

"L-lanjutkanh.."

Tanpa diperintah dua kali Seungcheol melesakkan seluruh kejantanannya ke dalam hole sempit Jisoo. Menenggelamkan miliknya sepenuhnya ke dalam Jisoo yang membungkusnya dengan rapat.

"AAAKH! SAKIT, Seungcheolh!" teriakan bercampur desahan itu membuat Seungcheol terkekeh.

"Kau kesakitan tapi mendesah, Choi Jisoo.."

"Ya! Aku aaah.. Seungcheolh.."

Seungcheol sengaja memaju mundurkan pinggulnya saat Jisoo berniat membalas kata-katanya. Awalnya Seungcheol berniat melakukannya secara perlahan namun salahkan kontraksi lubang belakang Jisoo yang over membuatnya lupa dan malah menghujamnya keras-keras.

"Oooh.. Seunghcholh.. Lebih dalamh.. Eeeh.."

Mendengar permintaan Jisoo, Seungcheol menggeram dan makin brutal menggenjot lubang Jisoo. Saking brutalnya, tubuh kecil Jisoo terlonjak-lonjak dan membuat pemuda itu memejamkan matanya. Yang Seungcheol lakukan saat ini benar-benar membuatnya melayang. Ia bahkan tidak dapat merasakan tubuhnya sendiri karena terlalu nikmat.

"Aaaaah~ _Hit me therehhh~ Hit me more, Choi Seungcholh... Oooh.._ "

Seungchol menyeringai. Ia berhasil menemukan sweetspot milik Jisoo dan menghujamnya kuat-kuat. Lalu kembali terfokus pada puting tegang Jisoo yang terabaikan. Mengecup, menjilat, dan menghisapnya dengan kuat.

"Aah~ Aah~ Aaaah~"

Jisoo klimaks saat Seungchol menghisap putingnya seperti bayi. Seringaian di wajah Seungchol semakin lebar. Ia menaikkan salah satu kaki Jisoo di pundaknya dan menekan-nekan sweetspot pemuda manis itu berulang-ulang yang membuat Seungchol tersenyum puas saat Jisoo mendesah makin keras. Apalagi saat hole sempit Jisoo meremas-remas miliknya.

"Hei, Jisoo.." panggil Seungchol.

Jisoo membuka matanya yang menatap Seungchol dengan sayu. Membuat seorang Choi Seungchol makin terangsang dan kembali mengeluar masukkan miliknya dengan lebih kasar dan Jisoo hanya mendesah. Perlakuan kasar Seungchol malah membuatnya makin horny dan ikut menggerakkan pinggulnya. Seungchol menyatukan bibir mereka dalam satu ciuman panas yang lama. Hingga akhirnya Jisoo merasakan bahwa kejantanan milik Seungchol menjadi lebih besar dua kali lipat di dalamnya.

Seungchol semakin keras menyodok hole milik Jisoo yang sudah pasti lecet. Ia sudah hampir klimas. Begitu pula dengan Jisoo. Ia mengetatkan holenya dan meremas kejantanan Seungchol dengan amat kuat. Lalu keduanya mencapai kepuasan bersama.

"Oooooh! Hong Jisoo!" pekik Seungchol saat mengeluarkan banyak sari ke dalam hole Jisoo hingga meluber.

"Aaaaah~ Seungieh~"

Keduanya mengatur napas masing-masing dan memeluk satu sama lain. Seungchol merebahkan dirinya di samping Jisoo dan memberikan kecupan-kecupan menyenangkan bagi Jisoo.

"Terima kasih."

"Huh?"

"Tidak. Aku mencintaimu, Hong Jisoo. Kumohon jadilah milikku."

"T-tapi.."

Seungchol meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir tipis Jisoo. Melarang pemuda manis itu mengelak. Jisoo diam dan hanya mengangguk.

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

"Jadi bisakah kau memutuskan hubunganmu dengan siapa tadi? Lee Seokyeom?"

Jisoo terkekeh. "Seokmin, Seungcheol. Bukan Seokyeom. Dia cuma tetanggaku Seungcheol. Bukan kekasihku."

"Tapi tadi kau bilang.."

"Dia dipilih orang tuaku sebagai pengawal. Astaga, kau pikir dia kekasihku?" Jisoo tertawa geli saat Seungcheol mengangguk.

"Aku akan bertanggung jawab jika kau hamil. Aku tidak memakai pengaman, ngomong-ngomong." Jisoo tiba-tiba membelakakkan matanya lucu dan membuat Seungchol terkekeh. "Lagipula ini tidak akan berhenti sampai di sini."

"M-maksudmu?"

"Aku akan menghajarmu di ranjang lagi setelah ini. Tapi tidak di sini, aku akan menghajarmu di apartemenku." ujar Seungchol sambil membungkam Jisoo dengan ciuman.

Melanjutkan permainan panas mereka sebentar karena tanpa sengaja Jisoo mengetatkan lubangnya yang membuat milik Seungcheol bangun lagi. Kali ini Seungcheol bermain dengan penuh kelembutan. Membiarkan Jisoo menikmati permainan mereka yang seolah menjadi candu bagi Seungcheol sendiri maupun bagi Jisoo. Dan Jisoo mulai berani mengalungkan tangannya di leher pemuda di atasnya serta mendesah seseksi mungkin tepat di telinga Seungcheol yang membuat pemuda itu makin terangsang dan melupakan permainan lembutnya.

Bagi Seungcheol kebahagiaannya adalah memiliki Jisoo. Sudah memiliki Jisoo sudah sangat cukup bagi Seungcheol untuk bahagia. Begitu pula dengan Jisoo. Kebahagiannya terlengkapi dengan adanya Seungcheol di sampingnya.

 **OMAKE**

"Jadi kau hanya tetangga Jisoo, Seokmin?" tanya Jihoon dengan alis teranngkat tidak percaya.

"Iya. Aku cuma ingin main-main sedikit dengan Seungchol. Dia sudah lama menyukai Jisoo tapi tidak berani mengakuinya padahal Jisoo juga menyukainya. Mereka itu benar-benar pemalu sampai aku gemas sendiri. Tapi sekarang mereka sudah bersatu kekeke." jawab Seokmin dengan senyum merekah.

"Benar-benar pasangan serasi." komentar Jeonghan sambil bertepuk tangan dan tertawa. "aku tidak menyangka kalau Seungchol bisa seganas itu pada Jisoo."

"Tapi kenapa 'pilihan orang tua'?" tanya Wonwoo sambil menatap Seokmin penuh tanda tanya.

"Oh.. Maksudnya, aku ini dipilih orang tuanya sebagai bodyguard sampai dia memiliki kekasih tapi rasanya setelah ini aku akan mangkat dari jabatan itu." kata Seokmin bahagia. "Semua karena Choi Seungchol haha."

"Dan kau bisa mulai mendekati Soonyoung hyung. Aku mengerti sekarang." sambut Junhui yang dibalas ajakan _high five_ oleh Seokmin.

"Kau benar!"

Dan keenam pemuda itu mengangkat gelas parfait mereka dan bersulang. Merayakan keberhasilan mereka dalam mempersatukan Jisoo dan Seungchol.

 **END!**

 **SUMPAH INI NISTA DAN ABSURD! BANG SEUNGCHOL, BANG JISOO! MIANHAE~ Aku membuat kalian nista di ff ini /cry/. Pertama kalinya bikin ff NC dan berhasil selesai dalam seminggu walaupun kadang macet tengah jalan. Saya bikinnya sambil gemeteran gitu /shy/ membayangkan adegan aslinya /lol/. BTW saya lagi seneng-seneng sama kopel yang Hong Jisoo aka Joshua Hong yang jadi uke! Walaupun Wonwoo dan Mingyu lebih asdfghjkl kalo NC-an /uhuk/ Sequel? On going kekeke..**

 **Read 'N Review juseyo~**

 **Gamsahamnida~**

 **With Love,**

 **Sour & Bitter**


End file.
